Always on My Mind
by EclareDegrassi
Summary: This is about Eli and Clare, and Eli helping Clare through a rough patch. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

I was a wreck, my parents were fighting again. But this time they were even more into it than normal. All I could do was sit on my bedroom floor listening to their screams, trying not to cry. I failed at not and after I heard a wine glass crash against the wall, and my mom yelling "GET OUT, JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I started balling. My mom repeated yelled for my dad to get out of the house, I finally heard the front door slam. I snuck out my bedroom window, not wanting to deal with my mom's tears. After I was about a block away from home, I realized I had nowhere to go. I decided to call Alli from my cellphone.

"Hey Clare-bear how you been?" she must have know it was me from the caller-ID.

"Fine." I trembled trying not to cry.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" since she was my best friend she knew how to recognize when things weren't fine.

"My parents are fighting again, my dad tried to throw a wine glass at my mom, so my mom kicked him out, and I just sorta snuck out…" near the end of my sentence it became nearly impossible to hold back the tears.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…" she replied not knowing what else to say.

"It's not your fault, look I need a place to stay, think I could spend the night at your house tonight?"

"Tonight?" I could hear the guilt in her voice. "Uhm… Farrah and her family are in town tonight, so my parents probably won't let you stay over…"

"Oh…" I said in disappointment.

"Uhm… I could ask my parents anyways maybe they'll make an exception."

"No it's fine." I said even though I knew it wasn't.

"Maybe Jenna will let you stay over?"

"After what she did to me? No thank you." Alli let out a small laugh.

"Think Eli's parents will let you spend the night? I'm sure Eli will make you feel better." I sighed knowing what was on Alli's mind.

"I guess I could give him a call." I said trying to hold back my excitement about the idea.

"Alright. Well I hope things get better!"

"Yeah, me too." I said as I hung up the phone.

I dialed Eli's number anxious to see how he would respond to the idea.

**By the way, the whole thing with the wine glass crashing against the wall, the reason I included it in there is because that's all I remember from the night my mom kicked my dad out of the house, he stayed in a hotel that night and spent the next few months staying at my uncle's house. Don't worry, that was about seven years ago, they're back together, but they're on the rocks again, so please say a prayer that I don't hear wine glasses crashing anytime soon. Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I dialed Eli's number anxiously waiting for him to answer. I rang once, then twice, three times, it rang a few more times before going to voicemail. I hung up before the beep to leave a message.

I wandered aimlessly down the sidewalk until a found a small park. I lied down on the park bench and dozed off for a couple hours. I woke up and checked the time on my phone. It was midnight. I decided to try calling Eli again. This time he picked up almost immediately.

"Clare, what the hell is going on, aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?"

"Long story, can I crash at your house tonight?"

"Look, Clare, if you want what I think you want, then no. You're not ready."

"Don't be stupid, Eli." I said with sarcasm.

"Then why do you need to crash here tonight?"

"Eli, you know I would never call at this time of night if it weren't an absolute emergency, please just come meet me at the park." I felt like I was about to cry again from reminiscing tonight's earlier events.

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes." I hung up the phone and lied back down on the park bench waiting to see the headlights of Morty from down the street. Dew was already started to form on the park bench and it was rather chilly outside. The sky was pitch black except for the millions of stars that lit it up.

Something about the stars just made me want to start crying again, and I did for a brief moment. But remembering that Eli was going to be here any second now calmed me down.

Finally I saw headlights in the distance. It felt amazing to see Eli get out of the hearse. I ran into his arms for a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around and I began to cry on his shoulder.

"Don't ever let go, please, just stay here forever." I pleaded through my tears.

"I promise, I will, I love you Clare-bear." I started to cry all over again, a mixture of tears of joys and sadness. This was the first time he'd ever said he loved me.

"I love you too!" My heart filled with joy, and at least for a little while, the pain was gone.


End file.
